lamezonefandomcom-20200213-history
Asscastle
A story about dick ' Asscastle revolves around the homoesexual adventures of a girl named "Asscastle", after being kicked out of her home by her wicked step mother she meets the "Alleged" ghost of Bob Saget, the two set off on gay adventures taking place in the ghostzone. Via a series of events Asscastle eventually finds out she died during this adventure though she is quickly revived and returned back into the word of the living with the sole thought of probably committing suicide. Background and Reception Asscastle was originally going to be more blatantly pornographic until the comic started to gain popularity online, at which point the smut factor of the comic was limited and more "ironic distance" was addedhttp://lamezone.tumblr.com/post/158884650014/can-you-explain-ass-castle-a-little-bit-how-did "asscastle was like a decade ago im afraid a lot of its not fresh in my mind… i was just trying to do a like, ‘road trip movie’ type narrative porno. then somethingawful found it and liked it so i sorta scaled back the porno and amped up the ironic distance, which is funny turns out all the ppl who liked it were closet trans furries anyway lol.". The comic is also one of Lamezone's most popular, and is often cited as helping people cope with or come to terms with their sexuality and/or identity. Cate describes the comic as “hero’s journey road trip disney movie, but about blowjobs”, and has stated that it has not aged well as a comic but appreciates the impact it has had on on its readershttp://lamezone.tumblr.com/post/159768607299/was-asscastle-intentionally-structuredwritten-to "sort of, in that my original idea was kind of “hero’s journey road trip disney movie, but about blowjobs”. it was more focused on being porny until ppl started reading it, and then i toned down the weirdness i feel like as a comic itself, it hasnt aged great. i understand it sort of introduced me to a lot of people, though, and ive heard so many ppl tell me it helped them w/r/t their identity/sexuality, so i’ll always have a soft spot for it for that. " . Characters 'Asscatle Asscastle, the main character, is a gay, whose gayness is more blatant throughout the adventure. She's canon trans, Cate said so on tumblrhttp://lamezone.tumblr.com/post/151526783394/hey-im-editing-the-wiki-and-i-need-a-citation-on "as of season 2 of crow cillers asscastle is officially a girl its canon u can cite this" She seems to always be pushed around by basically everyone and tends to believe anything she's told. Quote: "Man, I came to terms with my homosexuality back in the handjob forest" 'Alleged ghost of Bob Saget' Asscastle's ghost partner throughout the adventure, he is a resident in ghost zone and seems to know his way around the area. He's pretty much a jerk and planned on taking Asscastle's place in the realm of the living. Quote: "What kind of a dick' says no to a ghost."'' '''3 wicked Stepmothers After the unmourned death of Asscastle's mother she has arrived. They disprove of Asscastle's gay fetishes and don't hesitate to quickly kick her out of the home. Quote: "Son you are a fag Fuk off" References Category:Comics Category:Online Comics